He's Coming Home
by TaggertShare
Summary: Based on AICAL. Care Bears live extremely long lives, but they are Mortal. Death and tragedy are rare on Care a Lot, but bad things do happen. Grizzle Bear had reasons for misbehaving in his younger days. Some Bears tolerated Grizzle's misdeeds due to his past. Part of that past involved a tragedy. Grizzle and his Mate seek to find answers about that tragedy. A Hero is discovered.


It wasn't the first time Lovalot had been awakened as Grizzle tossed about in his sleep. There were reasons he was haunted by nightmares. Early on in life he had been orphaned. He had been raised by two mean Care Takers who would beat him. He was a runt Bear which led to other Cubs teasing him. His rough Cub Hood had made him a juvenile deliquent. As a young adult he had often been a trouble maker. He became know as "the bad Runt Bear of Care a Lot". Despite his misbehavior Bears such a True Heart had shown tolerance for him. Even when the some of the stunts he pulled could have been downright dangerous.

Although considered eccentric by many Bears Grizzle was also admired for his technical prowess. He was smart enough to create primitive robots for companions. He had rebuilt the remains of the former Kingdom of Caring into his own floating castle. Then came the day his floating castle crashed. On the bad side that would lead to a lifetime of aches and pains. On the bright side it had led to Lovalot taking him into her Heart and her home. That led to Mate Hood and their gregarious Cub, Miracle Joy. Still, Grizzle was often tortured by nightmares of his past.

As Lovalot turned on the light she saw Grizzle lying on his back. He was lying awake with a strange look in his eyes. "Another bad dream, Dear" asked Lovalot. Grizzle sat up and looked at her. There was a haunted look on his face. "More than that" he gasped. "Mama and Daddy came to me. They said they want to be buried together. Their Orbs cannot travel the Universe together if Daddy is not properly laid to rest." "Their Orbs" asked a puzzled Lovalot. Grizzle smiled. "I guess one's Soul lives on as an Orb until The Supreme Being resurrects you."

Lovalot was awed to hear the former bad Runt Bear of Care a Lot talk about such things. The Care Bear religion was based on Father and Mother Star. Mother Star was also known as The Great Wishing Star. There were also minor Deities such as Princess Star Glow. The way Grizzle was speaking made her believe he had actually had an out of body experience. Perhaps even been contacted by Angels. Lovalot was almost afraid to speak. "But you never got to know either of your Parents. You were a Newborn when your Mother passed away. Your Father's cloud car accident happened just a few months later. His remains never to be recovered. How can you be sure it was your Parents in your dream?"

Grizzle now had a serious look on his face. "Not a dream, a vision! One knows who one's Parents are. It was them." He sighed and then grimaced. "If that really is their wish how could I possibly make it come true?" "Well, I work at the Library" said Lovalot. "I may find some references there. There may also be some clues on record in The Hall of Hearts. The Book of Caring is really several volumes. Each one specific to a Care Bear Generation. Lastly there is True Heart. Care Bear deaths are rare, she may know of the accident which claimed your Father. It would be nice to know some things about him. Your Mother too. A Bear is never truly dead as long as they are remembered. It would also be nice if Miracle Joy could learn something nice about her Paternal Grandparents. Now let's get some sleep my little Boy Bear." Grizzle snuggled up to his Mate. Lovalot held him tight until his breathing told her he was asleep. She tenderly touched his nose. "Sleep well, my sweet runt of a Bear" she whispered.

Lovalot was looking through the index for The Book of Caring. She sighed as she looked at the four large Volumes of which the book really consisted of. Just then True Heart walked in. "Just the Bear I am looking for" said Lovalot. "Grizzle awoke me during another one of his nightmares. Only he insists it was a vision. He said his Mother and Father came to him. I know this sounds strange, but he said their Orbs cannot travel The Universe together until Grizzle's Father has a proper Burial. Perhaps you remember or know of one or both of his Parents. They were Peek a Boo Bear and Hunter."

True Heart winced as if in pain. "As you know I am the fourth True Heart. Each True Heart is duty bound to remember and pass on to the next one our Care Bear History. Care Bear Generations last much longer than that of Creatures such as Humans. We age much slower. As a consequence we have a very low Birth Rate. The death of a Care Bear is rare, but we are Mortal. Our population is small compared to many Creatures. Unfortunately for the True Hearts that means when tragedy strikes down a Care Bear or Care Cousin we most likely lose a friend."

True Heart sighed as she pointed at Volume Three of The Book of Caring. "Remember a True Heart can not lie. You may find what you are looking for in there. The names you spoke of were mentioned to me by my Mother as she groomed me to take over for her. It was a story which made my Momma cry. Not many Boy Care Bears get to be Fathers. She had sent out Hunter on a Caring Mission. He was a widower Bear left with a runt Bear Cub to raise. However every Care Bear must do their duty. So True Heart the Third sent him and another Boy Bear on a Caring Mission. They were in separate Cloud Cars. Only one Cloud Car successfully jumped from the Fifth Dimension into the Fourth Dimension. The other Cloud car malfunctioned at the worse possible moment."

True Heart paused and wiped away a tear. "My Mother cried when she first told me that part of our History. It hurt to see Momma cry. She felt guilty over what had happened. A Father gone with barely a chance to know his Cub. A Cub who had already lost his Mother. Then Momma found out much too late the Bears she assigned as his Care Takers were abusive. That is one of the reasons I always tolerated Grizzle's mischievous behavior." True Heart paused once again to get a handkerchief out of her purse. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "I'll cry if I tell you any more. Hunter is now our longest Missing in Caring Bear. I will grant you the rare permission to take home for two weeks The Third Volume of The Book of Caring."

Lovalot's sense of Empathy could feel True Heart's pain from the story she had told. Lovalot also felt teary eyed from what she had heard. "Oh thank you. I know Grizzle would thank you too if he were here to do so. I will take great care of this precious book." "There is one other thing" said True Heart. "I truly wish we could recover whatever may be left of Hunter. It is time for Care a Lot to bring him home. No matter how little Remains may be found. A Care Bear body does not hold up well in the Fourth Dimension. Star Jelly indeed! Perhaps that is the way The Great Wishing Star keeps so few Humans from finding out we are more than myth, legend or cartoons. No bodies, no Care Bears!"

"Star Jelly" said Lovalot frowning. True Heart looked pained again. "Care Bear flesh from a body quickly breaks down into a gelatinous goo in the Fourth Dimension. Care Bear remains have been discovered by Humans. Their Scientists have yet to correctly figure out what they found. I am not sure for how long such remains last. If you do find Hunter there won't be much left of him. If only you could recover something as simple as the gear he wore or parts of his Ship. Oh gees, I am going to cry!" True Heart ran off crying.

Lovalot was pondering what she had learned from True Heart. Her reference to Star Jelly may be a vital clue. Lovalot paused on the sidewalk and stared down at the heavy package in her paws. In it was a book precious to most Care Bears and Cousins. Suddenly a tear trickled down her cheek. It may be a near impossible assignment to find Grizzle's Father. So I guess I have to do the impossible. Grizzle too. Hunter is the Father in Law I never knew. The Grandfather Miracle Joy has never known. Peek a Boo Bear is the Mother in Law I never knew. The Grandmother Miracle Joy has never known. It is time to get to know them."

Grizzle and Lovalot spent two weeks finding clues in The Book of Caring in their possession. Then they confirmed what they had discovered with the help of True Heart and Good Luck Bear. True Heart took their findings to The Hall of Hearts and called for a Formal Meeting of The Care Council. "We must do it" said Friend Bear after a formal discussion. The Members had listened in near reverence to Lovalot's Report on the loss of Hunter Bear. Being an elder Bear meant that Friend Bear had clear memories of Hunter's accident. Those present could plainly see the pain on her face. Her eyes teary as she spoke.

"Even if it means being discovered by Humans who are not in the know about us. We need to mount a Caring Mission to recover anything that may still exist of him. We owe it to his Family. We owe it to the whole Care Bear community. But I suggest it be on a volunteer basis. Actually, I will make that a Motion." "I second that Motion" said Always There Bear. Cheer banged her gable three times. "A Motion has been made and seconded. Do you all agree to the motion made?" A chorus of "ayes" was heard as paws shot up. Cheer slammed her gable on the table. "Motion passed! Find me some volunteers!" In the back a Runt Bear cried. In his Paws he held the one much faded photo he had of his Father. "Oh thank you" sobbed Grizzle. "Daddy wants to come home."

There were no shortage of volunteers for the Caring Mission of Recovery. Even Bears like Grumpy said they would be glad to go. Smart Heart was chosen due to her knowledge of Care Bear anatomy and medical know how. Grumpy was chosen as he was cool under pressure. He was also an A-one Cloud Car operator. The current generation of Cloud Cars were really Inter Dimensional Craft. Even capable of Deep Space Travel if absolutely necessary. Earlier Cloud Cars had been light weight and more fragile. Grumpy had seen training films of earlier Cloud Car mishaps. He knew how the Bear they were searching for had perished. His Cloud Car had lost power just it materialized in the atmosphere of Earth after a Jump between Dimensions. It had tumbled end over end before breaking up. Then disintegrated, most of it ending up vaporized.

Good Luck Bear was chosen as he could speak Gaelic. Hunter's Cloud Car had broken up over a place on Earth known as Scotland to most. Known as Alba to Good Luck's Human friends. During their research Grizzle and Lovalot found a reference to many Star Jelly finds in the Human year 1960. By Lovalot's calculations that year would correspond to the time frame Hunter was lost. The articles referenced said this occurred in a place called Cambria Fells, Scotland. The latest model Cloud Car was made available as the intrepid voyage of search and recovery began.

The volunteers suited up in light weight suits which resembled leather. Only much stronger. The earlier Flying Suits had resembled woven metal foil. Those also had felt like leather to the few Humans who had ever touched one. The volunteers strapped themselves in their Cloud Car, nervous yet anxious. Then they set off as Bears waved goodbye. One runt of a Bear was holding his right Hand Paw up in a salute.

Grumpy punched in co-ordinates on the control panel. The least miscalculation or wrong number could spell disaster. "Get ready for Inter-dimensional flight" he said nonchalantly. Take Care gripped the nearest paw grip and held on for dear life. Every Bear felt the strange sensation of jumping from one dimension to another. The trio of volunteers now sighed with relief as their Cloud Car safely jumped across Dimensions. The Cloud Car materialized over a beautiful country side. Then some mist and rain showers moved in around them. "This is great" said Good Luck. "We may be able to conserve the Car's power by not having to be cloaked." Grumpy let the Cloud Car settle gently into a field of heather. "Ish mi hame" said Good Luck.

"Say what" asked Grumpy. Good Luck smiled. "That is Gaelic for I am home. Now let's get Hunter home." The Bears removed their Flying Suits. They checked their maps and headed for the home of a retired College Professor. Research and a mission by Secret Bear had led to the name of a Professor who had studied the Star Jelly fall of 1960. The now elderly man kept his wits as he now found out Care Bears are real. "Bloody amazing" Professor Ross kept saying as he and these strange, small, Bear like creatures interacted. "Mathuna beag."

Good Luck grinned. "I am not a small Bear where I come from!" The Man relaxed and laughed. "So you know Gaelic! Sit and have some tea and biscuits. You do drink tea, I hope." Grumpy now cut in. "Oh yes. My girl Bear friend Share serves that all the time." Soon the man and the Bears were feasting and talking like old friends. Finally Smart Heart got down to business and told of why they were there. "Star Jelly, like Bloody Hell. I always knew it really was cellular organic matter" said the man. "Many of my colleagues and the authorities scoffed. I will gladly help you sneak out the storage container it was sealed in. It is secretly stored in The University of Glasgow. There was also a strange small suit made of an unknown fabric found. Some thought a Russian spacecraft with an Orangutan aboard had disintegrated over the area. But first, how about some Scones to go with that Tea?"

"Aye" said Good Luck. "Tapadh leat. Thank you." The next morning the Care Bears new friend calmly walked out of the University with a small sealed metal box. "Ha, that blooming Security Prefect will not notice this missing for days." Safely tucked away in his briefcase was the tattered, strange little suit he had told the Bears of. In a secluded glen he unsealed the plastic bag which protected the suit. "It does appear to be an older model Care Bear flying suit" said Grumpy. The Professor then watched as Grumpy broke the lock on the metal box. Smart Heart placed the box in a plastic container and covered it as much of it as possible. She carefully inserted a probe and then withdrew it. She put the tip of the probe in a test tube of amber liquid. Then quickly resealed the metal box. She carefully swirled about the contents of the tube. The liquid literally glowed green.

"Oh Mother Star be praised" said Smart Heart. "Green means a positive result for Care Bear DNA. Those are the remains of a Care Bear!" Grumpy was checking out the suit. Professor Ross pointed something out. "There almost appears to be something woven right into the fabric there." Grumpy looked closely at the area that had been pointed out. "It is a sealed pocket" said Grumpy. "You Humans don't have Tummy Tag powers. Watch this." Grumpy rubbed the area of the suit over his Tummy Tag. Professor Ross watched in awe as the suit's fabric parted, revealing a small hidden pouch within the suit. Grumpy removed something and held it out with a shaking paw. "Oh gee. It has to be Grizzle's Father's suit. Look!" He was holding a photograph of a short Mother Bear sitting up in a Hospital Bed. She was holding a tiny Cub in her arms. Beside the bed was a Boy Bear taller than the average Bear. He was reaching down. It appeared as if he was stroking the new Mother's cheek. The short Bear had grizzled fur. The Boy had tannish orange fur. However he had a streak of dark brown fur on the top of his head. He also had dark eyebrows thicker than most Male Bears, just as did Grizzle. "Grizzle as a new born Cub and his Parents" said Smart Heart in a near whisper. "This must have been taken only hours before Peek a Boo passed away."

"What a beautiful yet sad photo" said Professor Ross. "I am so glad I helped you to discover it. If I ever get in trouble for having helped you it will have been worth it." Grumpy put the photo back in the suit and sealed it safely within the pocket. Then he laid the suit over the metal box. Grumpy tenderly put a paw over them. "You have a son who wants to greet you" said Grumpy. "Come on home with us." Forty five minutes later the Professor smiled as he watched the Bears depart in a strange looking craft. "Well that bloody UFO is certainly real" he said as he waved goodbye. "No one would believe me if I told what has happened over the last two days. They would probably think I had too much Scotch to drink." A misty fog began to settle over the field of heather. Professor Ross pulled up his collar. "Say, a wee nip just may be what I need!"

In Care a Lot a Bear ran from the radio tower to the Hall of Hearts. True Heart nearly fell out of her chair as Too Loud yelled "they found it! They actually found something of our longest Missing in Caring Bear!" True Heart broke down in tears as she read the radio message Good Luck had broadcasted. Then she ran and started pulling hard on a thick lanyard. Bears dropped what they were doing and ran for The Hall of Hearts. The Caring Bell was ringing loud and clear. Its persistent ringing meant every available Bear was wanted at The Hall.

As Grumpy maneuvered for a landing on Care a Lot's main landing pad Good Luck gasped. "What is that?! It looks like every living Care Bear is lined up for over a mile." Take Care Bear shook her head in wonder. "We are about to be part of Care Bear History, I believe. We have not had many State Funerals." She solemnly held the precious box the Cloud Car crew had retrieved. She had found a black cloth to cover it. Grumpy went teary eyed as he followed her down the landing ramp. Neatly folded in his arms was the long lost flying suit once worn by Hunter Bear.

Grizzle and his little Family were waiting at the bottom of the ramp. Once a minute The Caring Bell rang out. Grizzle tried not to cry in front of his Mate and Daughter. As Miracle Joy spotted the black draped metal box she turned to Lovalot. "Don't cry Mommy. Grampy Hunter is finally with us." Bears who heard her wiped tears from their own eyes. Lovalot picked her up and carried her. They fell in behind Grizzle. In front of him the Recovery Team carried their precious cargo into The Hall of Hearts. Grizzle fell to his knees after Grumpy handed him the Flying Suit. Bears backed off to give him some space and time to greet his long lost Father's Remains. Then Heart Song sang the haunting sounds of "The Care Bear Lament".

A solemn procession of Care Bears then escorted Grizzle and his Family as they left The Hall. One by one more Bears fell in behind them. Care Cousins too. Slowly as The Caring Bell tolled they made their way to one of the few Grave Yards on Care a Lot. A Bear who had once been despised had now brought all of Care a Lot together. His Family's tragedy a rallying point in caring for others. True Heart picked the diminutive Bear up and let him cry on her shoulder. She cried along with him. "Thank you for helping my Daddy to get to lie in Peace" Grizzle said softly after she set him back down. "His Spirit is probably talking to Mommy right now. Your Mother too. Daddy knows the accident was no fault of hers or any other Bear."

True Heart patted his back. "Thank you for letting Care a Lot share your grief. Thank you for healing a wound in my own Heart. Now I know True Heart the Third is indeed Resting in Peace." True Heart bent down so she could rub noses in a kiss. Lovalot smiled for the first time that day after what she had just witnessed. Then watched as the box with Hunter's remains were lowered onto the Casket of the Mate he hadn't seen in years. Grizzle grabbed Lovalot's Paw as they watched. Miracle Joy then threw some Flower Petals over the Grandparents she never knew. Yet she felt as if she did now know them. She turned around and loudly exclaimed "Grammy Boo and Grampy Hunter are finally together again." Miracle Joy then threw locks of her fur and that of her Parents over the casket and box. Her Family was whole again. Miracle Joy then ran into the arms of the Father who was almost as short as she. She was awed to see so many adult Bears with tears in their eyes.

That evening Grizzle and Lovalot hung Hunter's Flight Suit on the living room wall. Then showed Miracle Joy the photo that had been recovered by the recovery team. The young Bear stared at the newly discovered Family Heirloom. Peek a Boo's fur was just like her son's. Flecks of silver giving it its grizzled appearance. Miracle Joy's eyes were drawn to Hunter's head. Hunter had a streak of dark brown fur on top of his head. His dark eyebrows were thicker than most Male Bears eyebrows, just as were Grizzle's. "Daddy has Grammy's fur and Grampy's head" said the little Girl Bear. Her parents smiled. Miracle Joy was getting a chance to know her Paternal Grandparents.

It had been a long, emotional day. Miracle Joy was tucked into her bed. Lovalot rubbed Grizzle's chest as he lay beside her. Then they rubbed noses. "Sleep well my little Boy Bear" she whispered into his ear. Grizzle nibbled her ear and whispered back "I should. One life long nightmare has ended for me." Lovalot imagined him as the once small orphan Cub who had been beaten by his Care Takers. Then Lovalot imagined herself as Peek a Boo Bear. A Mother Bear who didn't get a chance to protect her Cub. Lovalot put her arms around Grizzle and pulled him to her chest. "Mommy has you safely in her arms. Go to sleep my little Cub."

Grizzle smiled. He could now picture clearly in his mind how his Parents looked. He imagined the Bear holding him as his Mother. Grizzle sighed as he snuggled closer. That night instead of a nightmare he had a most wonderful dream. That night as Grizzle slept he dreamt he was a Cub again. His Father smiling down at him as his Mother held him tight. "Mommy and Daddy will always love you" said his Mother in a soft tender tone. "Mommy is happy you found your Daddy." "Thank you, my little" Cub said his Father.


End file.
